Flagon Wars 2
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: More wars in the Sunken Flagon.


Bishop sat where he always did with his back against the wall and weapons at the ready. It was going to be a nice quiet night until the door flung open and men started piling into the Sunken Flagon.

"Duncan! Start working for your keep. I have some thirsty men here ready to loose some coin."

Oh gods that couldn't be. Oh yes it was. Royal guards invading his domain and what came from behind? The little red head and her troop of misfits. How in the world had that woman roped a whole squad of royal guards into coming to the Flagon?

"Sir Darmon! It has been a long time. What brings you here?" Duncan patted the man on the shoulder.

"It seems this little woman has outdone me then reminded me of your bar."

Duncan chuckled, "Yes my niece does have a tendency of outdoing people."

Sir Darmon fell back a pace and looked at Duncan then Avera, "You have to be kidding! There is no resemblance. I mean ... you're a half elf and she's ..."

Avera shrugged, "Yes, I'm a hobbit. My foster father is Uncle Duncan's half brother, Darmon."

One of Sir Damon's men pounced out of his seat, "That's Sir Darmon!" He admonished.

"Really?" She asked in a cold tone which Bishop had never heard her use as yet, "I don't take to gentry names. It just creates borders between people."

The man advanced on the little woman, sword drawn, "You will call him by his proper title."

The mace almost materialized in her hand and a wicked grin played on her lips as she tapped it lightly on a shoe, "Try it."

Bishop sat back and chuckled while the man started to move forward. This night might actually prove amusing after all.

Before anything could happen the captain put a hand between the two, "That is enough. You will not be starting fights here. You will show the woman respect. She has given us a respite for the night and we will not mar it by attacking her or creating a brawl."

"There goes my fun." Grumbled Khelgar.

Avera nudged the dwarf, "You can always talk a man or two out for a good ol' street whooping if you like."

"Now there's why I travel with ye, lass. You understand the needs of yer friends."

Sir Darmon chuckled then smiled at her, "Would the lady like a drink?"

She nodded and took her normal seat when she noticed Bishop's dire wolf beside him. Avera waved Sal over for a moment. Sal went off and returned with a bowl of fresh meat. Avera tossed a chunk over to the wolf and smiled as Bishop glared at her so she threw another morsel.

One of the Flagon's cats made the mistake of coming over for some meat as well. Within a moment the dire wolf had it in his mouth but Avera swiftly captured the wolf by the nose. She squeezed his nostrils and removed the cat uninjured. The cat made a hasty escape as Avera looked into the dire wolf's eyes, "Leave the kitties alone, Runt. They live here and are not food." She spoke lightly but not angrily to the animal. He blinked at her in recognition so she put the bowl down for him. He slobbered it up as if he were starving.

"What is that animal doing in my bar?" Yelled Duncan.

"He's here with me." Snarled Bishop.

"Is that right? Well you can …"

"Karnwyr is ok, Uncle Duncan. Believe me." Bishop turned his head and gave her a startled look. He had no idea how she found out his wolf's name. She patted Karnwyr's head and gave him a slight ear rub before sending him back to Bishop.

Duncan turned on his niece, "Is that right? And why do you think so?"

"Because he is much more civilized than his master."

Her uncle grunted and turned away, "Well he just better behave." He stalked off to the other side of the Flagon to deal with a small tussle going on back there.

"I didn't ask for your help." His sneer of contempt was plain even though she could see that he had enjoyed her attack on his personality.

"I didn't do it for you." She quipped as Sir Darmon returned with her drink. They spoke for a while but a courier came to the door so he had to go speak with the man.

Avera watched the captain for a few moments then went to get herself another mug of mead. She whistled a tune on her way back and stopped looking over at the fireplace with dread. There was a small knife over the mantle. She walked towards it with curiosity and stood stunned that this whittling knife had somehow ended up there. Her feet stumbled as she tried to walk away and she had to grab the end of the closest table to steady herself.

It was the first time she had even accidentally gotten close to the ranger's table. Bishop took great pleasure in having her within barbs length and could not resist the temptation, "Stick around. A few more beer and you'll start looking good to me."

Her head snapped up to look directly into those brown eyes. The sneer was there and the ever watchfulness which made her want to clobber him. She gained her balance, walked to the other side of the table and flung her mead all over him.

Bishop closed his eyes as she stomped away. He was wet, sticky and smelled horrible but it was all worth the offended look on her face. He stood to go to the bathing room but decided to see whatever had caught the bard's attention. It was a child's whittling knife with dried blood still on it. On the handle was inscribed, "Avera."

"Black hair, blue eyes?" Neeshka glanced back at the captain, "Not really a choice I would make … I mean those goody goodies are nothing but trouble … but close enough to your description of that dream. And hey, he'd probably make a nice hay roll. I'm sure I can obtain some enlargement spells quickly. Sand's just over there having a drink."

Khelgar slugged back some more mead and winked at her, "He certainly seems interested, lass."

"You two! Can't a woman decide on something that important without a crew of snoops trying to push her into it?" Elanee looked aghast.

Neeshka blinked at her friend, "No." She stated saucily, "Look Avera, you said that you had dreams of a man with black hair and ice blue eyes. This could be him!"

Avera shook her head, "He's not the one from my dreams." She sighed, "The man in my dreams is larger, has a huskier voice and when I begin to say his name in the dream, he always cuts me off."

"Cuts you off? Does he put his hand over your mouth?" Neeshka was beside herself with curiosity.

"No he … he …"

"He what?" Asked Elanee, curious despite herself.

She whispered, "Let's just say … well … he knows how to use his tongue."

Both women's eyes go wide, "Now what do you mean by that?" Neeshka gave her a wink and a nudge.

"Neeshka!" Elanee yelped, "That's not stuff we need to know. Plus it was a dream for goodness sakes."

"She's seen all of us in her dreams. Just not as vividly." Khelgar drank some more mead.

"So what is wrong with this guy?" Neeshka would not let it go.

"He is very nice but …"

"But …" Khelgar interrupted.

"But there is no real magic with him. No spark or heat. I'm sure he'd be pleasant to be with but …" She looked at the table and went on, embarrassed, "Well, I want my first time to be special."

"You're a virgin?" Khelgar's voice raised.

Elanee swatted the dwarf hard and glared at the few people who looked at them, "Are you trying to tell the whole Flagon her secrets? You are going to have an avalanche of men pounding on her door!"

"That might not be so bad. It would certainly relieve some of her tension." Neeshka licked her lips and grinned at Elanee's blushes, "But back to Avera's problem."

"How can you call it a problem?" Elanee was aghast.

"She's a young woman with needs! And … well … how? You can't be one. I mean, you aren't a pup and there are such things as enlargement spells."

Avera looked anywhere but at her friends' faces, "I'm from a small town ok. There is one wizard there and he tells my father everything. Do you know how embarrassing it was when I got some mallow tea from the wizard for my first … well … cycle? My father came home saying, 'I hear you are now a woman.' Then he gave me a lecture on men. At least he was back on the trap lines the next day so I only had to hear one rendition of it."

"What about friends?" Neeshka shrugged.

"Oh yes I am going to go to my friend and say, 'Amee will you visit tonight and cast an enlargement spell on me so I can do this guy.' I'm sure that would have worked out well."

"You could have visited a hobbit village." Khelgar supplied.

Avera's eyes became aggressively cold and she close to spit out the words, "Not on your life."

Elanee backed up from the vehemence in their friend's voice and decided to keep the topic off Avera's race, "Then do not worry about it. When the right man comes around then you will know."

"I don't understand this concept of finding that 'special someone.' You have urges so go for it." Neeshka stuck her tongue out at Elanee.

"I wish I could but I'm not able to get myself to do it with just anyone no matter how much I'd like to." She noticed her uncle coming to the table and shushed the others.

"The bard I have is tired out and needs a rest. Would you play a few tunes, Avera?"

She nodded and stood, "Sure Uncle. Give me a few minutes to get my instruments."

Avera stood and took her mug of mead with her to drink on the way. Her bedroom was at the end of the long hallway and she didn't feel like running so she leisurely strolled towards it. She looked at her drink for a moment, turned the corner and ran into something.

Avera backed up a step and confusedly looked directly into a navel. Her eyes traveled up the body while hoping beyond hope that it would not be the man who aggravated her the most. But there he was. Wet, toned, accentuated with supple muscles and pretty close to naked. She licked her lips and tried not to stare. Still wet from his bath and with only a towel, Bishop had just opened the door to the bathing room and stepped into the hall.

Avera blinked at him and backed up another pace completely shocked by the ranger's sudden appearance. He glared down at her and snarled, "Has it been that long since you've seen a real man?"

She had been embarrassed at first but after that comment her eyes beamed with anger and she flung her mead into his face. Bishop sputtered as she stomped off towards her room. He glared back the way she had gone and shook his head. At least there was still some hot water to wash again but so help him, if she soaked his last dry set of leathers he was likely to kill that woman right in the common room. Then again, her reaction had been entertaining.

She returned to the common room with lute in her hand and played a graceful jig. The jig turned into a rambunctious dance and then to a light ballad. After a few rounds of songs she decided to give the playing back over to the paid bard and flung herself onto the dance floor.

It had become a game for the guards to try to make sure every one of them had their dance with her. She was having a wonderful time until she noticed that ranger watching her intently and with disgust plain on his face. She couldn't be sure whether it was because of her specifically or because of the people she was dancing with.

With an evil grin she went to the other bard and requested some sultry music. Sand stood right beside the bard so she whispered in his ear. The elf shrugged as if what she said had not mattered at all but then nodded in agreement.

If that man was going to treat her in such a humiliating manner then she was going to make him regret those snide actions.

Avera advanced to the center of the room and slid gracefully into a pose wrapping her arms around herself. The music started and she glided across the floor in a fluid motion which made the best dancer from the Moonstone Mask look like a rank amateur. She whistled a small tune for competence then Sand threw an enlargement spell on her. She took great pleasure in the looks the men gave her as she increased the flow and intensity of the dance. It was sensual, silky and just plain lustful dancing. Her father would have reacted badly if he had known that one of the teachers he got for her had taught her this.

Bishop stared wondering how she could perform some of those moves. It was beyond his reckoning and he suddenly realized exactly how toned her body was. She had curves which made him bite his lip. He noticed with chagrin that most of the other men in the tavern were just as enchanted by the dancing. Even Sand looked pleased.

The best part was her uncle's expression of almost maternal fear. The man was probably figuring that his brother would kill him if he knew his daughter was dancing erotically for a bunch of men in his bar.

But the night ended too soon.

It was not surprising that some of the men had suggested a night with her. Sir Darmon had been the first in line. She gently let them down telling each in turn that she was not "that kind of girl" with Neeshka tsking each time Avera said it.

"What is so wrong with a night of fun?" Neeshka asked as they walked to their rooms.

"Nothing." Avera yawned, "I just don't want to be someone's trophy."

"You are almost a prude." The tiefling chided as they got to their bedroom doors.

Elanee sniffed, "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe I'm trying to get the wrong person to take a man."

Avera grinned as she entered her bedroom leaving the other two to argue as they went into theirs. With her eyes closed she locked her door and leaned against it.

"That was quite a game to play with so many men out there."

Her eyes flung open at the sound of that voice. Confusion was evident as she snarled at him, "Why in the world would you care and why are you in here?"

She hardly even noticed that she held her lute like a weapon but that didn't get past him, "Defensive are we?"

"If you want to play games then do it elsewhere. I am not interested."

He stepped out of the shadows, "I'm not the one playing games, little woman."

"Says the man who insults me, not once but twice in one night, then comes sneaking into my room."

A sneer flicked across his face, "I'm not the one who decided to tease so many men then chose not to take one to my room. Or do you have something against the guard?"

"Are you jealous that you didn't get one?"

"Far from that." He waved off the suggestion then curled up on the windowsill, "I'm just curious."

"The only time you have been curious has been when I've played with Karnwyr."

"What you have a thing for animal bestiality?"

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. The nerve! She walked up to him as he snickered at her, "I would have to if I ever became interested in you." She poked him in the chest just enough to put him off balance. It made her greatly pleased as he fell out the window and onto the ground.

She stuck her head out and smiled, "Dang. That's hardly even neck breaking distance. Oh by the way, Bishop … STAY OUT!" With that she slammed the window and called Neeshka in to set up a trap below it.


End file.
